Supernatural Suspense
by SSjwave
Summary: Olivia has a secret. Can Alex Handle it.  Story takes back during the episode of"Guilt"
1. Chapter 1

Detective Olivia Benson. Product of rape, stubborn, and most important Hot headed. One thing nobody knew about her was that she was a vampire. Olivia was no ordinary vampire, she could do anything a human could do, but faster. She was smarter and could always tell when a person feared had this special ability. Olivia was able to read people's mind. The catch was Olivia had to know them . If she wanted to read Her partner Elliot mind she could because they know each other. .She had worked with police since it started. Olivia has been a vampire for 200 years. Traveled the world and had numerous love affairs. When she saw her, that woman she couldn't even focus. Alexandra Cabot was the most beautiful and the sexiest thing she ever saw. The way she walked, talked and breath was the most fascinating to her. Olivia had to get to know her.

"Knock…..Knock"

"Come in" Alex said.

"Hi"

Hello detective what can I do for you"

Um… wanted to see if you wanted some lunch with me

"OH um… Sure.

Alex and Olivia go down the street to a little cafe.

"so Olivia how long you been a detective

"Um…. Lest see over 10 years.

"Wow

"How long have you wanted to become a lawyer"

"ever since i was about 14 i guess. My father always told me things about being a lawyer."

the conversion between the two was very polite and interesting. Olivia just couldn't control herself when she was around humans. especially there blood. When she first became a vampire, it was extremely hard for her not to feed on someone. Now a days its gotten better, but something about her blood, Alex's blood ,made her want to loose control.

Everything about this women intrigued the detective. Alex was wearing a short black skirt with a Light blue blouse. The blouse showers her breast. Olivia wondered what would it be like to touch them, to taste them. That Vanilla soft skin under her cold hands. Her eyes then wandered to the skirt. "_I wondered if she has anything up there at all" _Olivia thought.

After lunch they went back to work on the case they been working on for 2days so far. Olivia was extreme angry at the person who could do this to another person.

The days Olivia Benson Lost it.

Olivia was going in to interview a suspect. She shut the door took a seat and opened the folder.

"Do you know why you here,

"I don't know you tell me Bitch"

"Oh straight to the insults, is that all you got I have been called worse.

On the other side of the interrogation room was Cragen, Elliot and Alex.

"Mr. Barnett Everyone knows for a fact you made Sam Cavanaugh perform sexual acts on you for the past 4 years. why is that, are you too much of a pussy to get a girl. Or maybe girls think you a pussy. I think your a pussy.

Roy Barnett did the stupidest thing you could do to a person, especially Olivia.

He leaped over the table to try to strangle her, but never got the chance. Olivia threw across the room and put her foot on his neck. Slowly applying pressure not to much

"If you ever try that again I will slowly take my knife a cut of your balls, do you understand me Mr. Barnett".

Immediately after Olivia said that Creagen and Elliot got Olivia off of Barnett. Oliva walked out the interagratiom room past alex.

She went home took a beer out of the fridge and relaxed.

30 minutes later she hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it and it better be damn good". Olivia said as she went to the door.

She opened he door and she was not expecting this person to be behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was on the other side of the door. Olivia senses were out of control Lust and happiness filled her. Especially the lust.

What Olivia didn't know that Alex didn't care whether or not her lovers were male or female.

"Hi Alex what are you doing here.

"I wanted to check to see if you were OK you were really pissed when you left so i thought i keep you company.

"thanks come in and have a seat we can watch a movie or something if you like

"That would be fine.

"How about the movie Pearl harbor, have you seen the movie before.

"No is it good

"yea but its a little bit sad though

"OK lest watch it.

The ladies sat on the couch with blankets on top of each other. They had gotten in a cuddle position.

Olivia's hands were under the covers a put one hand on Alex's thigh. Alex then looked at Olivia but said nothing.

Olivia then slid her hand up until is right about to touch Alex's panties then went inside.

"Liv"

"Yea"

Could you just ask me out before you try to fuck my brains out"

Olivia blushed. In all the years she had been a vampire KNOW ONE has made her blush the way Alex has.

"Sorry..." Olivia said.

Olivia removed her hand licked the juices that fell on her fingers.

"OK... Alex would you do me the extraordinary honor of going on a date with me.

Alex was so mesmerized that Olivia just licked her juices that it made her even wetter than before. Olivia noticed this a had a grin on her face.

"well it seems you are speechless... Maybe i should just fuck your brain outs to fix the problem you have".

"Olivia!" Alex said as she started to blush. Olivia laughed and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"The answer to your question Detective is yes i would love to go on a date with you.

Olivia was relived Alex had just said yes, but she still had a lot to tell the blonde. How are you suppose to tell a human you are a immortal vampire who can suck the blood right out of you. _"hey Alex I'm a vampire lest have sex_". Yea right she would go for that. She might think she is crazy or hell even stupid.

"Alex..um... There are things that people don't know about me , things that people would probably be scared of me if they knew. I don't want you to be afraid of me or what I'm capable or anything else. I will NEVER cause physical harm to you. I will only protect you. I want you to know that."

Olivia started to tear up(her tears are blood like true blood) she turned her head so Alex wouldn't see.

"Olivia you can tell me anything I wont be afraid and i will try my best to understand and I will not run away OK. Alex said as she kissed Olivia's cheek.

"OK.. Alex do you believe in outside forces..Like supernatural stuff."

"Sometimes, one time in college i thought there was a ghost in my bathroom while i was taking a shower. Why do you ask."

"OK see...Um I'm kinda like a ghost I'm supernatural. Oliva turned her head and opened her mouth to show Alex her fangs.

"Alex I'M a Vampire".


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was in complete shock. She didn't know how to react. Did she really say that she was a vampire. Does she just say she was a vampire, Ive seen some strange things in my life but never this.

"Alex, Alex can you hear me" Olivia said. Olivia gently put her arm around the blond to comfort her.

"Liv Ive seen some strange things in my life but to say your a vampire i need to see prove. Show me everything".

"OK i could feed on you** BUT I WONT KILL YOU**. i can control my self but sometimes when my emotions are out of control it sometimes really hard to stop. Alex do you trust me".

Alex couldn't think was this real. Has she finally snapped. There have been some cases she has dealt in the pass that made her loose her mind, Hell it made her want to hit people for no good reason.

"I do trust you Liv and i really do like you so... Go ahead feed on me.

Olivia slowly and gently laid Alex on her back and made her way to her neck. She smelled Vanilla on the blond. Her skin was soft and warm. Not cold like Olivia's.

" I'm going to bite you are you ready Alex.

"I'm ready Liv"

Olivia slowly put her fangs nearly centimeters away and then Bite down Hard.

Alex yelped at the pain but didn't tell her to stop. It felt so painful and yet so good. it was like a new high. Olivia was like something you couldn't get enough of. It was like she was having sex with her. Kissing without kissing, Fucking without fucking. Alex loved every bit of it. Olivia was trying extremely hard not to loose control. Its been awhile since she bit a human, being around humans was sometimes hard for her because she didn't understand them. Shes seen everything humans could do and yet still couldn't understand. Why people hurt other people for no reason. Olivia would never hurt someone unless they started. Olivia only killed if it was necessary, or if the situation presents itself she said fuck it and did killed someone.

Ale was getting a little light headed and Olivia sensed this and stopped. She looked Alex n the eyes those blues eyes that made her want to faint._"I'm so whipped, to think all the years Ive been alive I'm whipped by a harmless human". those eyes would make me do anything for you blonde."_

"Alex are you OK"

"Holy fuck Liv that was amazing and and extremely painful. I hope when we have sex its like that except without the pain"

"HA HA It will be trust me I have the magic touch"

"LIV! Alex said as she blushed and smack Liv in the arm

"OK how about i pick you up at seven i know this french restaurant and we can sit anywhere you want i know the owner. She is a great cook."

"OK Liv and how to yo know the owner...If you don't mind me asking"

"Its OK to asks questions Alex i don't want you to be afraid of how i react to the questions you ask.** I WILL NEVER HURT YOU."**

"Well i meet her in an ally actually, she was going home until two thugs wanted her money and among other things. I saw this and felt disgusted so i acted i killed the thugs quickly and painfully. i came to check on her and she was passed out. i took her to her apartment and cleaned up a bit and helped her over the next few days. She thanked me for saving her when she regained consciousness. she said she owned a restaurant. It was small but respectful back then, well anyways she said if i came there i could always eat at a lower price or hell even free if i wanted to. she is the sweetest person Ive ever meet. Hell i wanted to date her but of course the vampire thing would get in the way. Her restaurant is doing really good actually, its one of the best in town."

"OK i would like to go there."

"Great Alex what i have just told you stays between us. You cannot tell anyone. Fora mere human to know all this is very uncommon. Don't worry your not in danger. I will kill anyone who try to mess with you. I will always be there for you." Said Olivia

Well ill see you at work Liv" Alex said as she gave Olivia a quick kiss and left

The next day

Olivia walked into Alex's office to pick her up for the date and locked the door. Alex looked up to see who it was and saw it was Olivia. Olivia walked over to Alex's desk and touched the little statue that was on her desk and turned it into a dozen roses.

"Awww Liv..how the hell did you do that".

"Well i have many abilities i can turn my self and other things into anything i desire. the only catch is that i can only do it a certain amount of times each day."

"Are you ready for dinner Alex

"Yea just give me a sec."

Alex and Olivia went to the french restaurant and said hi to the owner and had ordered dinner. Alex wore a simple but elegant black dress that showed her amazing curves. Olivia wore simple black dress paints with a red buttoned up shirt.

Olivia started to trail her hand up Alex's dress and started to rube Alex's pussy through her panties. Alex moaned and started to drink wine so people wouldn't notice.

"LIV!" Alex whispered to Oliva

"What" Olivia acting like she was not doing anything wrong.

"we are in a public place and on a date, hell the date isn't even over and your trying to get in my pants."

"sorry, when vampires get aroused...its more intense, hell if you let me i would bend you over this table and have my way with you no matter who was watching."

"Oh" Alex said

"Yea again sorry".

The date went on and it went on great. Olivia told Alex about her past life about being a sheriff in the old days and how she created organizations that still existed today. Olivia told Alex about her first love. She was also a vampire.

Alex fell in love **Hard **for Olivia and wanted nothing more to get to know her better. Who knows maybe they'll get married and have kids someday.


End file.
